


Fluffy Sweet Sugary Ball Thing Girl

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here's a question," said Clark as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Why are marshmallows always pink and white?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Sweet Sugary Ball Thing Girl

"Here's a question," said Clark as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Why are marshmallows always pink and white?"

"They couldn't be anything else. Not good marketing strategy." Lex didn't even look up from his copy of _The Wall Street Journal_. "You have a product: fluffy sweet sugary ball things. You call them marshmallows. You don't then make them blood red, or meteor rock green. You'd alienate your target consumer."

"Huh." Clark leaned back in his chair and watched Lana bustling around the Talon with a tray of empty coffee mugs. "What kind of consumer does a marshmallow manufacturer target?"

Lex glanced up, and followed Clark's eyes. "Women," said Lex succinctly.

"I suppose." Clark watched Lana for a few seconds longer. She was wearing a pink shirt over a white vest, and blue jeans and pink suede boots. Clark leaned towards Lex. "I like Lana," he said, and he kept his voice low, "but sometimes –"

"She makes you think of marshmallows?" Lex looked like he was smothering a laugh.

"Only sometimes," Clark defended himself. Then he grinned. "I really like marshmallows, too, you know."

"Lana is a very lucky girl," Lex said, completely deadpan, and went back to his reading.

Clark went back to watching Lana. "If only Lana knew that," he said to himself, and took another sip of his hot chocolate.


End file.
